


Jackpot

by Mynx (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom!Craig, top!Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig sure did like to whine a lot during sex, but... Tweek wasn't complaining or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for missthneed on Tumblr, because she loves whiny, bottom Craig. Also I just love thinking about Craig being the bottom and being all vocal during it and just-- ugh. Yes.
> 
> ALSO WE NEED MORE CREEK AND CREEK SMUT IN GENERAL. So here is me, contributing, hoping others will be inspired to throw some Creek out there too. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Tweek had tried multiple times to calmly ask Craig not to be so loud during sex, but so far it wasn’t working. Once you had Craig’s clothes off, all scattered over Tweek’s room and left forgotten, once Craig was in Tweek’s arms and they were kissing languidly, tongues running against each other, there was no stopping the dark haired youth. He’d be making noises in the back of his throat the whole time, grinding against Tweek’s pelvis, muttering breathlessly how much he needed Tweek right now.

One time they had nearly been caught because Craig couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Craig had gotten this crazy notion that they should have sex in the bathroom at school, and well that had been an experience to end all experiences. Craig had shouted himself hoarse and there had been banging on the handicap stall’s door, someone shuffling around outside and yelling at them to fucking shut up already. Thankfully the handicap stall was a separate room altogether, so though the person outside was yelling at them, there was no way they could enter and see who it was.

Craig and Tweek had both waited it out until they were sure the person had left, and then scampered the hell out of there. Tweek had told Craig they were never going to do that again, because holy fuck Tweek didn’t want to be caught. It was bad enough that time his dad had walked in on them mid-fuck, he didn’t need anyone at school finding them entangled together either. His dad had been pretty cool about it, but Tweek figured if someone like Cartman found them like that... Ugh. Tweek shuddered to even think about it too long.

“Tweek,” Craig mumbled, bringing Tweek back to the present. Oh, that’s right. Tweek was making out with his boyfriend in his bedroom, both of them clawing at each other’s clothes to disrobe. Craig was already naked, but now that left Tweek to pull off his shirt and pants, to toss his underwear wherever they might come to lie for awhile. Craig’s fingers scrabbling for purchase on Tweek’s lanky frame, pulling him in for another hot, wet kiss. “Tweek, Tweek,” Craig moaned against his lover’s lips, grinding his hips against Tweek’s own.

God, Craig was good at this. Tweek had always thought that Craig would be so quiet, like a mouse, in the sack but no, Craig was blowing all of those pleasant fantasies out of the water. Before they had gotten together, Tweek used to have wet dreams about the way Craig would fuck. He used to think that maybe Craig would be so, so quiet that you’d forget he was even there if you closed your eyes. Then he would groan right as he came and that would be that. This was better. This was so much more thrilling, because Tweek could hear every thought that fluttered through his boyfriend’s head as it made itself known.

Craig didn’t really have a filter, not while he was being fucked anyway.

“The bed,” Craig whispered against the blonde’s lips. “Fuck, the bed, Tweek.” Tweek knew what Craig wanted. He was too wrapped up in Tweek’s arms to do more than shuffle, so it was Tweek that used his arms around Craig’s waist to heft him up. Craig’s feet dangled for a moment as Tweek used what little strength he had to stumble their way to his bed. They collapsed upon it together, limbs tangled up together and mouths still furiously working against each other.

“Yes,” Craig cooed as Tweek loomed over him, righting his legs so they were on either side of Craig’s lips. Craig reached grabby hands up and grasped Tweek’s face on either side, pulling him down for another hard kiss. He moaned into Tweek’s mouth, something that never failed to turn Tweek on, and Craig’s tongue shoved out brusquely to enter Tweek’s own mouth.

Tweek kicked off his underwear, which hadn’t actually fallen off like he had wanted earlier. They were both now completely bare, the cool wind of the room touching sensitive places and making a shiver wrack Tweek’s frame. Shit. He needed to get under the blankets. He tried to squirm so he could get one over them, but Craig was clinging to him so tightly that Tweek could barely move. Tweek pulled away a little in order to voice what he wanted, but Craig whined. Craig actually whined and his fingers tangled in Tweek’s golden locks to hold his head in place.

“No, no,” Craig cried out and ground his hips upward, into Tweek’s hips and hard erection, voice needy. “Don’t, come on,” he moaned and Tweek shivered again, but this time it definitely wasn’t from the cooler air around them. Tweek’s skin was overheated anyway and the room probably wasn’t any colder than it had been an hour ago. It was just because Tweek was so fucking turned on right now, because Craig was pushing every one of Tweek’s buttons. (Probably on purpose, knowing that little dipshit)

Tweek allowed his hands to wander, down Craig’s bare chest, to the apex of his thighs. He needed to help Craig out, needed to lube up his fingers and help to prepare-- Craig made another desperate noise in the back of his throat and clutched Tweek more tightly. Shit. Tweek needed to really prepare Craig, because the way this was going, they were going to try to go at it without any prep. Tweek had not liked that experience. That hadn’t been fun at all, and it had really just served to freak the twitchy blonde out more than he usually was.

No. He had to help Craig out in this regard, because Craig wasn’t thinking with a rational head. Tweek pulled back, disengaging their lips from each other. Craig didn’t let that go without comment either, instantly starting up with the complaints. “Shit, Tweek, I need you,” Craig whispered, breathless. Tweek got up from the bed and hurried to his desk, where the lube was. He kept asking his damn parents to buy him a nightstand, but so far that hadn’t worked. They were probably onto him...

Paranoia flared for a moment, but the next whine Craig uttered shot through that and it disintegrated. He could worry about that shit later. Right now he needed to think about his needy, whiny, desperate boyfriend. Craig was squirming on the bed when Tweek turned around, lube in hand and feeling victorious. The dark haired youth’s eyes were closed and one hand was wrapped around his erection, the other further and... oh.

“Stop that,” Tweek snapped, more brusquely then he had originally meant. Craig already had one finger up to the knuckle inside of himself, working it around languidly. Craig cracked open an eye to peer at him, a small smirk starting up at the corners of his lips. “You need this,” Tweek said and shoved the bottle of lube in Craig’s face, as if that would help to jog his memory. Craig whined and released his dick, throwing his arm out like he wanted to loop it around Tweek and pull him back down.

“No,” Craig whined, “I need you.”

“Clingy,” Tweek teased halfheartedly. Tweek liked it though. He liked when Craig got so desperate that he completely forgot his normal apathetic front. Tweek was the only one who got to see him like this. Tweek was the only one who got to watch as Craig became increasingly frantic and then to fall apart in his arms as he fucked him--

Enough thinking about that, or Tweek was going to get way too excited himself. Tweek uncapped the lube and generously applied it to his fingers, before stretching out beside his lover. His unlubbed hand resealed the lube and threw it on the bed next to him, then reached out to pull Craig’s finger from within himself. Craig whined as it slowly exited, arching his back. His eyes were wild as they opened and latched onto Tweek’s own, face flushed and chest heaving with small little gasps.

“Shhhh,” Tweek murmured and leaned forward to press an open mouthed kiss to Craig’s cheek, pulling his tongue down until he latched onto Craig’s neck. Craig liked that. He enjoyed getting marked up and he wasn’t even embarrassed later. Not like Tweek, who always felt like people were staring at his neck whenever Craig bit and nibbled hard enough to leave hickies later. Craig moaned when Tweek began to suck hard on his skin, while his lubed up hand went to work down below.

They had this down to a fine art by now. Tweek inserted one finger first, moving it about and testing out the waters before another was promptly pushed in to join its twin. Craig moaned and tossed his head back, giving more access for Tweek to lick and bite at his neck. Craig panted quickly, stretching his legs further apart to allow Tweek better access. He rutted against Tweek’s other hand, which went down to wrap his slender fingers around Craig’s dick. A few pumps and then the third finger was inserted, scissoring and just making absolutely sure that Craig was ready.

“Now,” Craig panted. “Now, now, fuck, Tweek, baby, if I don’t get you in me right fucking NOW--”

Tweek jerked himself up onto all fours, shuffling until he was situated between Craig’s legs. His mouth came down to latch onto Craig’s lower lip, pulling it into his own mouth and rolling his tongue over it. That promptly silenced Craig for the most part, leaving him to mumble instead of yelling like he had been about to. Tweek grabbed the lube with one hand, popping it open and generously applying it to his other palm, which had slithered rather awkwardly under his body hovering over Craig so he could reach.

Releasing Craig’s bottom lip, Tweek stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend teasingly. “I know, I know,” he grouched lightly. Tweek rubbed his lubed hand over his erection and bit his own lower lip to keep himself from whining, enjoying the sensation. He always focused on Craig when he got like this some nights, instead of remembering that he had his own dick and it was painfully hard by this point.

“Jesus,” Craig muttered as his eyes went down to watch the blond give himself a few lazy, slow pumps. “Fuck, I want that inside me,” Craig moaned and arched his back, pressing himself against Tweek’s body. It jostled Tweek’s hand and he allowed it to fall away.

“Ask and you’ll receive, dickhead,” Tweek mumbled, though there was no fire behind the words. He leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Craig’s neck, as one hand went to guide his penis to Craig’s opening. Tweek loved the build up to this moment, this one thing that they had been looking forward to the whole time they’d been making out and touching each other. Tweek slowly pushed in, just the tip of his dick at first, and then pulled out just to listen to Craig bitch.

“God fucking dammit!” Craig cried out, loudly. Tweek shushed him, but there was definitely no way the black haired boy was listening. He didn’t care if Tweek’s parents were asleep just down the hall, if he didn’t get fucked right this fucking instant, so help him--

Without any more teasing, Tweek pushed inside to the hilt. Craig bit off his complaints mid-rant, choking for air, thrashing on the bed. “Shit, shit, shit,” Craig gasped as his hands went to wrap around Tweek’s neck, pulling him to fit fully against him. “God, I love this, yes, please, oh my god,” Craig cried out. At this point, Tweek was uncaring that his parents were in the house and that they could hear this if they were awake at all. Because oh hot damn, he loved this, he loved having Craig wrapped so tightly around his dick and the way that his penis would pulse because he was already close--

Tweek wasn’t going to last long tonight. Not with how vocal Craig was being: swearing up a storm, thrashing on the bed, one hand falling from around Tweek’s neck to clench in the sheets beneath him. “Fuck, fuck me, god dammit, move, Tweek,” Craig complained loudly, his voice cracking on the end as Tweek finally pulled out and then slammed back in. No gentleness tonight, that was definitely not what either of them wanted. No, Craig wanted hard and Tweek wanted completion, wanted to feel that desire wash over him right when it snapped and the dam broke.

Craig moved with Tweek, his hips jerking along with the thrusts. He was moaning up a storm, his voice cracking every other syllable, Tweek’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. Craig threw one arm back around Tweek’s neck, fingers clenching in Tweek’s skin and probably breaking it too, but Tweek didn’t really fucking care at this point. He was too wrapped up in Craig and getting Craig off and finding that spot--

Judging by the high, needy keen Craig let loose a moment later, Tweek was satisfied to know he’d, indeed, located just that spot. Craig’s prostate was now found and Tweek did all he could to angle himself just right, so he could hit it every time he drew back and thrust in again. Tweek allowed one hand to fall and wrap around Craig’s dick, hard just the way the black haired boy liked it, pumping along to the timing of his thrusts.

“Yes,” Craig drawled out, arching his back, rubbing himself into Tweek’s clenched fist. “Yes, yes, oh god, yes, please, I’m so close-- Tweek, dammit, oh my fuckin--” He cut off just a second later, his breath hitching and a gurgle starting up in the back of his throat. That was the sign. That was what told Tweek that Craig was going to cum. Craig shouted his release as it slammed into him like a freight train, and then decided why the fuck not? Let’s take Tweek along for the ride, because that was how Tweek found his dick being clenched tightly by Craig’s muscles, milking him, easing him into his own orgasm.

Everything whited out for a second or two, until finally things started to piece itself back together one by one a moment later. Tweek was collapsed atop Craig, panting and attempting to slow his racing heart. It was galloping a mile a minute and Tweek felt like he had just run a freaking sprint, from the way it was jumping and jittering in his body. Craig was swearing lightly under his breath, though it was definitely a kind of good swearing, the kind of swearing you do when you’re delightfully achy and filled.

They both stay still for several long, drawn out minutes. Tweek liked it when it got like this after they’re both spent and satied, like that they could lay with one another, their arms around each other, just listening to the other breathe. But it always came to an end eventually, and this time it was by Craig’s hand.

“Lemme up,” he grumbled into Tweek’s neck, where his mouth was now placed. “I need to clean this shit off of me and out of me and wherever else it fucking went.”

“O-okay,” Tweek mumbled and shifted so that Craig could roll into a seated position. He watched as his boyfriend stretched, his arms going up above him and his head following to watch the motion and really get the kinks worked out. Tweek continued to peer at him until Craig glanced over his shoulder, studying Tweek as well.

“You coming with?” he asked, though by his tone it was clear he already knew the answer. They always took their cleaning off shower together, when they actually had the time and the privacy to. Tweek cracked a smile.

“Duh,” he said and stuck his tongue out at Craig. Craig huffed and got to his feet, awkwardly shuffling towards the door.

“Asshole,” Craig muttered as he grabbed his boxers and slid them on, before opening the door and darting out into the hall. Tweek just continued to smile, plucking up his own underwear and sliding them on.

Damn, he liked that Craig was so vocal. Tweek had hit the jackpot.


End file.
